


No turning back now

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oo-mox, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, Weird Biology, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Quark goes into heat when a mysterious substance is found in his storeroom and Odo goes to investigate his erratic behavior. How could he have known that Ferengi hormones have a profound effect on changelings too? Good thing there's a lock on the door...
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	No turning back now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruelest_month](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/gifts).



Odo awakened from his regeneration to the sound of Commander Sisko’s voice over the comm, catching the tail end of his message. Only essential personnel were to leave their quarters and report for duty. Checking his padd, Odo found his assignment regarding the announcement: some unknown contaminant had been beamed aboard the station, and he was to help in the cleanup effort, and look for clues on just what, or who, could have done this. 

Quickly, Odo prepared himself for the day (which only comprised of forming into the usual humanoid shape and affixing his combadge to his breast) and left to the epicenter of the incident- a pile of the substance in a closed storefront at the far end of the promenade. It was a quiet corner, an ideal location for a biological weapon to be unleashed, but luckily station security was on the case immediately and it seemed that there were no exposures to the substance. Now the cleanup crew worked in hazmat suits, just in case. No tests had come back from the infirmary yet with information on what the odd grey powder was, but it was better safe than sorry. 

Unfortunately, the workers were disturbing the scene so much as they bagged the substance that Odo could hardly conduct an investigation, but he still inspected every centimeter of the storefront. Eventually, he found something in his search: a thin line of powder along a wall, leading up to an air vent. It was for the best the circulators had been turned off, but maybe they had been a little too late. Out of extreme caution, Odo followed the trail, oozing through the vents, following the thinnest speckling of powder all the way to a final destination: one of the vents over Quark’s storeroom. 

Odo was hardly shocked that this was where his trail went cold. Leave it to Quark to piss off the wrong smuggler to cause this attack, or maybe pay for the delivery in the first place for some perverse reason. Regardless. Odo would make sure justice was served, lowering himself through and down to the floor where he retook a form. The lights were off, and there was no sign of life. Just to be sure, Odo shouted for someone. 

The only response was a banging on the storeroom door and muffled shouting. Odo noticed it was locked, console ripped from the wall so that it could not be reopened, so he squeezed through the two sliding doors right into Rom. 

“Did you find him in there?” the Ferengi asked, looking distraught. 

“Find who?” Odo inquired. 

“My brother!” Rom exclaimed, grabbing onto Odo’s uniform shirt as he explained, unprompted, “This morning he probably came to take stock before the bar opened as usual, but when I came down to report for my shift the door was stuck and Quark is nowhere to be found! I’ve looked everywhere!” 

Odo stepped to the side to put some space between them. “Aren’t you supposed to be confined to quarters?” 

“Unless we’re given a message from Quark himself, we’re supposed to report for our shift.” Rom replied, rubbing the back of his head and gesturing to the other waiters strewn about the bar, lounging at tables and playing hands of Tongo. 

“Well, Quark isn’t the chief of station security so I advise all of you to return to your quarters unless you would prefer to be detained in the brig,” Odo announced loudly. Immediately there was a shuffle towards the exit, everyone leaving except for Rom. 

“What about my brother, what if he’s in trouble?” 

“I’ll find him, you go home and make sure your son stays safe, alright?” 

Rom agreed and wandered off in the procession back to the habitat ring. Odo was just glad that the path to the lift was in the opposite direction as the source of the powder. Speaking of, he still needed to figure out why that trail had led him here, and he had a feeling that finding Quark would answer that question for him. First though, he checked in with Ops to make sure the Ferengi was even still on the station. 

“Let me check… Yeah, he appears to be in the storeroom of his bar, moving erratically.” Dax replied after checking her console. “Let me guess, you found powder in the area?” 

“A small trail leading from the storefront to his storeroom.” 

Dax sighed through their connection, “Figures, you’d best get in there and see if you can find him.” 

“I will, Odo out.” Ending the call, Odo slid back between the doors and instinctively reached for the lights, only to be reminded of the broken control panel. “Quark!” He shouted, “I know you are in here! Come out!” 

The only response he got was the sound of scurrying. 

Odo listened carefully, tracking Quark through aisles of shelving packed to the ceiling. The storeroom was a veritable maze but Odo knew his way around. The only problem was that Quark knew the layout even better, every dark corner and narrow passageway like the back of his hand. Every time Odo got close, Quark would scamper away, surprisingly fast considering his stocky build. 

Coming across a phaser with a light on the end, Odo wielded it just for light, making sure it was disabled, not even set to stun. There was no need to make things violent, but the torch assisted greatly in his search. 

As the chase continued, Odo grew frustrated, just wanting to dig his fingers into Quark’s shoulder, pull him out of his hiding place and into his possession. He dropped to all fours, limbs compensating, hands and feet becoming clawed to better grip the floor, and try and snag his target. Neck extending, he lodged the phaser into his forehead like a headlamp and turned to keep Quark in focus as he paced the storeroom. 

Quark was quick, and crafty, but Odo was stronger and soon enough the little Ferengi was cornered. Pressed up against two vats of some Klingon delicacy, Quark shuddered as Odo’s head loomed over him, large paws pinning his chest against the metal barrels. 

“Let me go Odo, you don’t know what you’re dealing with,” Quark warned shakily. 

“Tell me, then.” 

Before he could react further, Quark squirmed out of his grip, diving between his legs. Odo stomped down onto the tails of his coat, but Quark ditched the garment, darting off back into the darkness, Odo’s spotlight catching a bit of a shine off the metallic fabric of his vest before he was gone. 

Having been so close to his  quarry only to lose him charged Odo up in a way he’d never felt before. He was always engaged when hunting down a criminal, finding vigor in the pursuit of justice but this was different. His senses were dialed up, energy erratic. Odo needed to move. To run! To pounce! To catch Quark and claim him!

Oh. 

That was a new thought. 

Odo didn’t have designated sexual organs, but he considered that the swirling vibration within him was more than the thrill of the chase, it was some sort of twisted drive to mate, sexual in nature. Sure he’d felt arousal before, that was just a part of life, but this was an active desire, nay, a carnal need. And it made sense that Quark was who this was focused on; Odo had admired the man from afar for quite some time, enjoying his baseless flirting and simple recognition of Odo as more than an amusement or oddity. But were his feelings really like  _ this _ ? 

Before Odo could process these feelings more, Quark knocked over a can of who knew what, and Odo was back on the trail, bounding along the aisle from which he heard the sound in great bounds without considering that he might be running into Quark’s trap. 

As he rounded a corner, an entire shelf came falling down on him, knocking Odo to the ground. Being a changeling, though, Odo could easily ooze out from under the debris. He didn’t retake his animalistic form, and ditching the phaser Odo spread out along the ground, gossamer thin. 

Odo was proud of himself for outsmarting Quark as he felt dusty footprints on the floor leading away from the debris. When the path ended, Odo climbed up the shelf, following vibrations and a pulsing heartbeat until he had a booted ankle in his grasp, enveloped in golden matter which traveled up Quark’s leg to still his frantic kicking. Soon, Quark’s entire lower half was enveloped within Odo, and the changeling lowered Quark to the ground. 

Quark writhed, wriggled, and twisted trying to break free, but it was no use and only added to his  _ problem _ . A problem which Odo felt immediately, an unfamiliar wetness and hardness at the meeting of Quark’s legs. Feeling no sense of shame, Odo investigated it, pressing Quark’s pants taut against his skin to get a better picture of what was going on in the pitch darkness. 

“Odo! Odo! That’s- ah… oh…” Quark squeaked out, first panicking then relaxing into the changeling’s undulations. 

Odo got a great sense of pleasure at quieting Quark, of feeling his fighting die down to acceptance. It was obvious that Quark was benefiting from this as much as he was, and he only wanted to intensify both of their emotions, despite already being overwhelmed by all of these new feelings. He wanted to completely devour Quark, reduce him to a quivering mess of tan skin and whimpers, but first there was work to do. He slipped under Quark’s shirt, gripping the waistline of his trousers, tugging down just a little as a warning. “I’m going to take these off.” It was unspoken that if Quark asked him not to, he wouldn’t. He knew he was understood. 

“Alright.” Quark acquiesced, opening the closures of his vest of his own accord. Odo took advantage of this as he wrestled the tight pants down, exploring Quark’s abdomen with lewd curiosity. Even without lights, he could see everything, and as his naked form touched Quark’s sensitive folds and erect cock, a segmented knob with a blunt tip, he imagined the blissed out expression adorning that handsome face of his. It was so detailed, with little creases and jutting cheekbones, Odo loved every inch of it and was saving feeling that for last. 

Now he focused on Quarks body, rubbing and pinching and stroking. He sussed out all of Quark’s little sensitive spots, the smooth raised skin of a nipple, the soft curve of his hip, the sharp tendon where his heel met his ankle. Quark’s breathing quickened, his spine arched. Odo slowed down, finding clarity in his arousal and wanting to draw this out. He also wanted to hear Quark’s voice. “How do you feel?” 

“Good, you’re real good at this,” Quark breathed. Odo created a pocket of air around all of his fantastic discoveries. Quark nearly screamed. “What’s wrong?” he huffed. 

“Nothing, just testing.” All at once, Odo brought back the sensation. The drag of Cardassian scales along Quark’s chest, the tickle of feline fur on Quark’s thigh, Bajoran ridges against his cock. 

Quark swore, a word untranslatable, coming out in his home tongue, but Odo understood the phrase perfectly well. Quark was delighted, and so was he. Some sort of instinct was making Odo share every ripple of pleasure that ripped through Quark’s body, almost as if their minds were joined by an invisible link. He crept up further, scratching at Quark’s collarbone with blunt claws. Quark responded with a low hum, satisfied. “Keep going up, hmmm…” 

Odo had every intention to, but then he heard an unwanted sound, the opening of the storeroom door. 

“BROTHER! I FIXED IT!” Rom shouted into the room, smacking on the lights. Luckily, the pair were out of view of the doorway, but Rom would not have to venture far to stumble on a very naked Quark and Odo spread out over him, looking like a patchwork quilt of a dozen different species encased in amber. 

Odo formed a human mouth right by Quark’s neck, “Thank you Rom, now go back to your quarters, the station is still on lockdown and I have things under control.” 

“Uhhh, ok Constable. Is Quark with you?” 

“Yes I’m here, now go away, idiot!” Quark yelped in reply, barely able to mask the aroused edge in his voice. 

“Fine, fine,” Rom mumbled. The doors whooshed shut, and the lock clicked into place, but the lights were left on. Odo materialized some eyes to take the situation in, taking advantage of this new development as he gently massaged the shock of the encounter out of Quark. 

The first thing Odo noticed were Quark’s own eyes, dark pupils blown out under half-shut lids, eyeliner running in reddish-black streaks down his cheeks, catching in his wrinkles. Quark blinked slowly, bits of moisture escaping out the corners of his eyes, following the dark trail down towards his jawline. Odo traced it to his mouth, open just enough to expose a flash of sharp teeth that Odo wanted desperately to feel biting into him. 

Slipping off the rest of Quark’s clothing, boots and already lifted shirt, Odo tossed them aside and pressed into the prick of his talons, snaking up his neck towards that beautiful mouth of his. 

“Are you trying to kiss me?” Quark asked softly. Everything about his mannerisms had become soft, Odo realized, his wrists pressed together in what he recognized as a sign of submission. Odo loved it, forming his usual humanoid head from the eyes and mouth to reply with a deep kiss. 

He met Quark’s lips forcefully, pressing down and inserting himself. In his surprise, Quark bit down on Odo’s tongue, sinking into the changeling. All the sensation was glorious and Odo rippled, encouraging Quark to press harder. Odo only ended the kiss when Quark was out of air, pulling back as Quark gasped. “I guess you were.” 

Odo leaned in, pressing his face right against Quark’s ear and whispering, “I’m trying to do more than just kiss you.” 

He’d read plenty of romantic novels to know what happened next, but doing it in person was so much more enticing, having Quark prone within him, willing and ready, and Odo dominating. Earlier, Odo had felt a lovely little quirk of Ferengi anatomy and probed at it with thin tendrils: two entrances. 

“Please, please,” Quark begged, trying to rut back against the intrusion. Odo wasted no time in fulfilling this request, murmuring filthy nothings into Quark’s ear as he went. Quark bit down on Odo’s ‘shoulder’--the bit of flesh where his humanoid neck met his changeling mass--only provoking Odo to press on further. 

Quark’s first hole was wet and wide, and Odo slid inside quickly, sending more and more mass to fill the space. Quark’s hums became deeper, more oscillating, and the sound was not unlike a purr. Odo loved how it felt inside him, shaking the hollows of Quark’s body and then bouncing off his own thick walls. The second hole was tighter, not filled with slick and more imposing. Odo fought against it, slowly pressing in. He was not causing pain but he was unsure about Quark’s enjoyment of his ministrations until at a certain point he must have hit a sweet spot as Quark’s whole form shook. 

“You like that, huh. Now you see why I like you inside of me so much, don’t you?” Odo teased, rubbing his ear against Quark’s to earn a panting chirp from Quark. But, Odo could feel his contentment, his pleasure about to boil over. It passed between them without words and it made Odo feel as if he’d lose his form, reverting into a very happy puddle. 

The thought of regenerating  _ inside  _ of Quark distracted him, making him rub faster against Quark’s cock, beginning to thrust into him for friction. He increased every action he was doing as well as brushing feather-like along the outer edge of Quark’s other ear. A tendril spread itself from Odo’s neck across Quark’s face, right over the textured ridges of his nose, to reach the lobe which was warm to the touch, heated as Quark’s heart rate and blood flow increased. His whole body was a furnace. 

Then, Odo gripped down on Quark’s lobes, pressing on the thicker parts and dragging the pressure down along their length. Quark screamed, and Odo covered his mouth with a kiss, enveloping every inch of him as he came in burning spurts, body tensing and relaxing and tensing again. Odo shared this extreme feeling, fully solidifying and then losing his form completely, becoming a gelatinous cocoon around Quark. Only the solid’s nose was sticking out from the heavy form covering him, heaving in oxygen. 

When he was done, he fell limp into Odo’s soft embrace. Odo firmed up a bit, hugging and nuzzling against Quark with soft vibrations. Quark replied in kind, curling up and gathering up as much of Odo as he could in his arms, holding the golden not-a-fluid-but-also-not-a-solid being up to his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered into the goo. 

Odo, as much as he enjoyed just being held, forced himself to compress arms and a head from his center of mass, returning Quark’s hug and pecking him on the tip of the nose. “For what?” 

“I think this powder did something weird to me, and now I’m feeling a lot better... Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. What do you mean by it did something weird to you?”

Quark shrugged. “A bit of it fell onto my head and into my mouth, and then everything went dim. It was like I had tunnel vision, and I just know I was afraid and wanted to barricade myself in.”

“That’s why you ran from me.” Odo nodded. 

“And why you wanted to have sex with me too, if we can even call this that.” Quark responded, voice distant. He tried to pull away but Odo held him steady. 

“We had sex because we wanted it. I wanted it.” 

Quark’s eyes widened, daring to hope that the changeling shared his feelings. “You did?” 

“Yes, I have for some time now, but didn’t want to intrude.” 

All Quark could do was laugh, “You already intrude on every other aspect of my life, why not this too?” 

“I guess I wasn’t ready yet.” Odo admitted. Quark buttedbunted his head up against Odo’s, brow to brow and nose to nose. It was a gesture he’d only seen between Rom and Nog before, and must have had deep, personal meaning to the Ferengi. 

“Me either, figured someone like you wouldn’t want me.” 

“Associating with criminals isn’t the best look for a constable, but we’ll make it work.” 

Quark pulled away, a slight frown on his face. He examined Odo’s features, looking for a clue that was not there. “That’s not what I meant… How much do you know about Ferengi anatomy?” 

“I learned most of it just now.” 

Sitting up, Quark held most of Odo in his lap as the changeling gripped onto him like a vine to a tree. “You don’t know then, do you?” 

“Quark.” Odo drew out the name, imploring Quark to get to his point already. He may have been in a great mood because of the sex, but he still didn’t want to beat around the bush. 

“Males go through a period called a rut where, well, this happens. Not as extremely, but something in that powder brought a strong one on, I think. It’s sort of like pon farr with Vulcans, but without the dying part, it’s just uncomfortable without a female to help you through it. I’ve not had one since, well, Pel was here.” A sparkle of fondness flashed across Quark’s face, then longing and regret. As quick as the feelings hit, they faded away and he continued. “The presence of a woman is usually what brings it on.” 

Odo had read enough fiction to also understand where this was going, and he could not help but chuckle. “Your women are alphas, then?” 

“Um, something like that I guess.” Quark waved his hand dismissively, “But only in the biological sense… You’ve been reading Risan Wyvern King, haven’t you?” Quark leaned in with a leer. 

Odo rolled his eyes, “That is not the only novel with this trope… But yes that series was very illuminating, considering the circumstances.” 

“You learned well from Ty’ren.” Quark winked, referencing the main protagonist of the series, an alpha in every sense of the word. “When you told me you were going to take my pants off I lost it, Odo. Absolutely lost it.”

“I noticed.” Odo tickled Quark’s collarbone, a gentle tease. 

“Speaking of, where are they?” 

Odo vaguely remembered shoving Quark’s clothes under one of the shelves, out of sight and reach. “Somewhere around here, we can get them later.” 

Quark melted down into Odo’s hold, agreeing that later would be better. However, Odo suddenly was hit with fear. Did Quark only want this because of his heat? He began shifting uncomfortably, forming random jagged edges and geometric shapes in his nervousness. He ran a small hand along the curve of Odo’s cheek, meeting his blue gaze. “What’s wrong?” 

Odo nearly dismissed Quark’s concern, but realized the cylinder jutting out of his head made that rather hard to do. “Would you want to do this outside of your rut?” 

Quark gave him a steamy look that said ‘absolutely’ but also gave him verbal confirmation, sealing the deal with a chaste kiss. “There’s no turning back now, I’ve tasted the forbidden fruit.” Just to punctuate the point, Quark nipped at the fleshy cylinder until it disappeared back into the side of Odo’s face. 

He smiled warmly. “Thank you, Quark.” 

“So, this means you’ll finally take me up on that trip to the holosuites?” Quark asked lavisciously. 

Before Odo could decide how he wanted to respond to that, sex being one thing and a fantasy program being an entirely different one, a familiar voice rang out with a new station announcement. Commander Sisko happily let the station know that the powder was all contained, the vents flushed, and business could go back to the usual bustle. 

Quark groaned. 

“Are you displeased?” 

“No, but this means that any minute now my staff is going to barge on in to prepare for the lunch rush, so we should really find my clothes now.” 

Separating himself from Quark, Odo extended a bit of himself out to feel around for the garments, delivering the bundle seconds later. “Your jacket is back there, I’ll go get it.” Odo added, gesturing towards a far corner of the space as he fully reformed into a humanoid shape. When he returned, Quark was fully dressed outside of the last garment, not showing a single sign of their encounter outside of a reddish flush coloring his ears. It was already going down, returning to the usual ruddy orange tone. 

Quark plucked the coat from Odo’s arms, shrugging it on and smoothing down the wrinkles. “So, you should probably report back to duty, right?” 

“I’ll be back to investigate why the powder made its way to this room,” Odo retorted smartly. 

“I look forward to giving you the grand tour, maybe pop by after hours and we can shut the lights off again,” Quark jeered. 

Odo ignored the proposition, instead making his way towards the door and debating if he should shift through it or wait for Quark to unlock it. With the Ferengi right on his heels, he opted for the latter and exited with him just as his staff began filtering in, some seeming a little disheveled. Odo took a mental note to look into their powder exposure later, not wanting to treat himself to a whole orgy just yet. Better get the easy, mindless stuff done first, and without a farewell Odo made his way to Ops. 

“Where have you been?” Dax asked as he exited the lift. 

“Investigating a secondary location where the substance was found,” Odo replied, passing her at a quick clip towards where Sisko was speaking with Dr. Bashir. “Any luck identifying it?” 

“Not yet, all we know is that it is mostly made of glucose, if you can believe that. For something that set off our sensors so strongly, it’s nearly harmless,” Bashir began explaining. 

Sisko interrupted. “Nearly, there is also an organic component.” 

“I suspect it may be Ferengi in origin, or relating to their biology,” Odo added. 

“Do I want to know how you came to that conclusion?” Bashir asked jokingly. 

Odo gravely shook his head. “Let’s just say there was a mess in Quark’s storeroom.” 

Bashir waited for more information, but none came. “Alright then, I’ll set up some experiments on that subject.” 

Kira jumped in from her station, “Does this have anything to do with the noise complaints I’ve been getting from rooms around where his staff are quartered up?” 

“Unfortunately, probably. It seems to target a certain biological function that riles up the men.” Odo replied, Bashir practically hanging onto every word. 

Not giving anything else up, Odo left the crew to their investigation as he began his own, tracing who may have been behind this attack. To get a better understanding of the motive, Odo began research into Ferengi mating practices, cycles, and hormones and after paying a small fee to access the files from the Ferengi Medical Corps he was dunked into a wealth of far too much information on the topic. 

For some reason, Odo couldn’t peel himself away from it all, and before he knew it his shift was ending and his relief arrived at his office to give him his regeneration cycle off. He could have stayed another hour or two, he would not need to regenerate for some time still, but he figured fresh eyes might be best on the case and closed out of his studies, instructing the lieutenant to keep an eye on the surveillance screens. 

Mind full of rather interesting material, Odo decided against haunting Quark’s bar and instead snuck into the man’s quarters, awaiting his arrival. 

* * *

It had been a disturbingly busy day at the bar and Quark was exhausted. He figured being cooped up all morning had caused everyone to want to come down to the most social place on the station, but it was almost too much to handle, especially with half of his staff working at a slug’s pace. He’d asked them a million times why they were moving so slow, with mixed results. Broik only shrugged, Frool had run off in the other direction with an invented emergency muttered, and Grimp winked. He winked! 

Quark figured then that he wasn’t the only one to get a whiff of that stupid powder and decided to stop asking questions, especially when he noticed how Leeta and Rom were exchanging less than wholesome glances. 

Deciding to let the others handle cleanup tonight, even if it meant some streaks on the tabletops in the morning, Quark retired for the night. He was a little disappointed that Odo didn’t stop by on his usual rounds, but figured he’d been so caught up in his investigation that little old Quark was long forgotten. He was used to it, after all. 

Then, imagine his surprise at finding the changeling sprawled out on his couch, completely nude like some female in a furniture advertisement. Quark had to admit he enjoyed the view, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, sliding down to sit on the arm of the sofa. 

“Come here,” Odo growled more than spoke, and Quark felt himself heat up all over again. He’d nearly convinced himself that the morning had been a fluke, just hormones getting everyone all excited, but now all he could remember was the admittance that Odo had actually  _ wanted _ him and this was only further proof of such a delightful fact. 

Besides, how could he say no to such a request when Odo was treating him so generously with this view? Quark laid himself out on top of Odo, chin in his hand and gazing down at him over his nose. “Yes?” 

Odo only made a sound, not even bothering with words as he quickly flipped Quark on his back and straddled his hips, one hand gripping his side and the other his shoulder. They met at Quark’s core to unhook his jacket, which Quark happily helped to remove. Then, he was thrown for a loop as Odo pulled the garment onto himself. 

“What are you doing?” Quark asked, immediately confused. It didn’t look bad on him, but what was the point? 

“You don’t like this?” Odo trilled as he began to pull at Quark’s vest. 

“Wait, are you trying to… Blessed Exchequer help me, are you trying to do a clothing tease?” Quark groaned. 

“I thought you people found this incredibly sexy?” Odo asked, intense demeanor deflating. 

“I’ve seen my Moogie in clothes too many times for it to have that kind of effect on me anymore. Good try though, I appreciate the effort.” 

At the mention of Quark’s mother, Odo shifted away his arms and let the garment fall from him before reforming the limbs. 

“Much better.” Quark grinned, shimmying out of his shirt. “Help me out of this and we can match, alright?” 

Odo happily agreed, but wanted to try out a few other cultural traditions he’d read about, beginning by clamping his hand around Quark’s neck once he was fully nude. His giggling immediately shifted into a shuddering exhale. Odo didn’t squeeze, but he did push Quark down into the pillows. The quick bob of his penis to erection told Odo that he was on the right back as he shifted extra extremities to pin Quark’s wrists up above his head. 

As he delicately breezed his pelvis against Quark, teasing the head of his cock with a warm touch, Odo leaned down to return the favor from before, biting down on Quark’s collarbone. Not hard enough to break the skin, but with force plenty to make his intention known. Quark squirmed, but not in an effort to escape. Only little moans passed through his lips and Odo dragged his face along his skin until he silenced him with a kiss. 

Moving along, he slowly gave Quark more and more sensation, feeling what felt good through the emotions flowing between them at the points of contact. He had crafted an internal structure to the exact specifications of a Ferengi female, and when he finally dropped his hips down to accept Quark within him, Quark howled. Odo covered his mouth with a hand that Quark bit into. 

Backing his head up, Odo looked down onto someone who was an absolute mess, body begging for more, and Odo was more than pleased to provide. He returned focus to all those pleasurable places he’d found earlier, inside and out, and began working on Quark’s ears, moving his hand from his mouth. 

“Someone really did their, ah, homework.” Quark huffed, biting his lip to suppress a shout as Odo canted his hips just so, letting Quark rub against internal ridges. 

“I found much of the information to be very enlightening,” Odo replied. “Like what would happen if I were to just stop.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Quark warned, but Odo did, pulling back every tendril and evacuating nearly every point of contact with Quark, hovering over him on his knees. “Odo… Please keep going…” Quark begged as he touched himself desperately, but it just wasn’t the same. 

“Well, when you ask me so kindly…” Odo put a hand on top of Quark’s, guiding him along his cock. Quark switched the position, putting Odo’s hand on the flesh. His pinky extended, snaking out until it found Quark’s primary entrance, slick and waiting. 

It was not long until Quark was coming again, spilling out onto himself and making a right mess across his chest, not that he cared. It felt so damn good. Odo tested one last theory, expanding the part of himself that was inside of Quark, rubbing his face against Quark’s until he smelled it, Quark’s scent glands opening along the bridge of his nose and letting out fragrant oils. 

He swore softly, words devolving into happy babble as Odo worked him over, even stroking along his lobes as he rode out Quark’s high in tandem. He’d read that the average time was three minutes, but after one Odo began to shrink himself down and slip out from Quark, not wanting to push things too far the first time. 

After a few long breaths, Quark opened his eyes with fluttering blinks. “Wow. Whoever taught you that ought to be paid. Not by me but…”

“Don’t worry, they were compensated,” Odo replied, remembering the Ferengi information access fee from earlier with a shake of his head. 

“Well then, that settles it.” Satisfied, Quark started to sit up but was instead pulled into Odo’s arms, carried bridal style towards the bedroom. “Wait, what are you- I just washed those- Alright.” Quark stopped protesting as he was deposited down onto the sheets, followed by Odo blanketing himself on top of him. Together, they curled up into a comfortable ball under the covers, Odo draped around him protectively. 

“Mine…” He muttered into Quark’s ear, the sentiment repeated back to him in kind. Turns out, not everything about Ferengi culture was repulsive, some of it could be quite pleasurable indeed. 

Whoever sent that powder would have to be apprehended, of course, but Odo felt he might also have to give them his thanks. It would take something as grand as a criminal scheme and biological warfare to get them to admit their feelings to each other, he mused, and he would have it no other way. How delectable the prize was that one had to hunt down tooth and nail.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinkswap! I hope you enjoyed the story <3


End file.
